


In the Haze of the Night

by Balletismyobsession



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balletismyobsession/pseuds/Balletismyobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Blaine leaves the bar when Kurt and Blaine fight, and who else comes across him but Sebastian Smythe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Haze of the Night

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself as he walked, the wind snatching at his hair and drying the tears on his cheeks. The words just kept replaying in his head, the words he never should have voiced. He could feel the burn of the alcohol still flushing his cheeks and bent his head to the wind, pulling his arms tighter. He sniffed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to forget the look of hurt on Kurt's face that he was sure would never leave his mind.

"Blaine!"

His eyes shot open and he whipped his head to the side to see the car pulled up close to the sidewalk, the headlights too bright on his eyes. He squinted, trying to see who was driving.

"Blaine, get in. I'll give you a ride home."

Blaine licked his lips. "Sebastian?" The word sounded far away to even his own ears. It felt like he was shouting, but it couldn't have been more than a normal speaking volume.

"Come on. Are you really going to walk home like that?"

Blaine felt his fingers digging into his arms. His hands were cold and he really didn't feel like walking, not with his head all fuzzy. "You've been drinking too," he warned. "Why are you driving?"

"I had two drinks. I'm perfectly fine. You, my friend, have had much more than me."

He opened his mouth to tell him no, but Sebastian spoke first.

"Get in the back. You can lie down if you want."

There was a split second hesitation and Blaine felt his hand unwinding from around his bicep to grasp at the door handle and pull it open, closing it quickly behind him. He let out a shuddering sigh and leaned his head down, breathing in the warmth and grateful that he didn't have to trust his shaking legs anymore.

Sebastian pulled forward and the motion of the car was soothing. Blaine closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Blaine answered, really not fine at all.

"I don't believe that. I heard you and Kurt, in the parking lot."

Blaine leaned back, rubbing a hand across his swollen eyes and avoiding where Sebastian kept flicking his gaze on him in the rearview mirror. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to… not when he didn't want…"

It took a moment for Blaine to realize that the car had stopped. He looked out the window. They were in a parking lot. "My house is—"

The driver's side door opened and shut, then the door opposite Blaine opened and Sebastian climbed in, slamming that door too.

"What-"

"Blaine, it's not your fault."

His eyebrows lifted in confusion. He felt the rush of alcohol spread through him again.

"You're a teenager, Blaine. We spend half our teenage years horny as hell. Have you two fucked yet?"

Blaine felt the breath stop in his throat. "What? No, no, we—"

"Because he doesn't want to."

It was a statement, not a question. A statement Blaine couldn't deny and Sebastian saw that clear on his face.

"It's not a crime to want it, Blaine." Sebastian whispered and his eyes flickered down for a moment, where Blaine was still half-hard from earlier. "Has he even touched you? Made you feel good? Or do you guys just kiss all the time?"

Sebastian drifted closer, their faces mere inches apart. It was too hot in the small space, the rush of alcohol making his head spin, and Sebastian was right there. "Well? Has he?"

Blaine's silence was answer enough and he felt his heart speed up in his chest. Sebastian leaned forward, close enough for Blaine to feel his breath on his cheek. "I didn't think so." Blaine knew Sebastian had a smile on his face. "You deserve it, Blaine. And if he won't make you feel good, I can."

Blaine let out a soft breath, feeling Sebastian's cheek brushing against his own. A hand came down to rest on his hip.

"You want it, don't you, Blaine?"

Sebastian was pressing small kisses to his neck and collarbone and from that contact alone, Blaine felt himself getting harder.

"Don't you?"

"Yes," Blaine hissed in need, the clear reasoning part of his brain no longer functioning.

Sebastian grinned against his cheek and moved his hand from his hip up to Blaine's cheek, pulling his face to the side and kissing him deeply. When Blaine did not move away, Sebastian returned his hand to Blaine's hip and began to move his hand up and down his side. Blaine let his lips move against Sebastian's, feeling the warmth and the firm pressure against his mouth. Sebastian parted his lips and Blaine did so on instinct, letting Sebastian's tongue slide in and begin to lick along his own tongue.

Blaine felt Sebastian's hot breath in his mouth as he continued to kiss him, pressing his head back and claiming his mouth. He groaned and darted his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian pulled a hand up to tangle in Blaine's hair and broke away, leaving Blaine gasping.

Before he could do anything, Sebastian moved his hand from his hip, placing it in between Blaine's legs and pressing down gently. Blaine moaned and automatically lifted his hips into the much-too-light pressure. He needed more.

"Do you want me to touch you, Blaine?" He moved his hand so softly up and down, teasing him. Blaine's heart felt as though it might pound out of his chest. He was too far gone to think clearly anymore. He needed release. He nodded quickly, trying to push his hips up again.

"Do you?"

"Yes," Blaine practically begged and gasped when Sebastian began to properly palm him through his pants. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat.

"That's right," Sebastian whispered against his flushed skin. "Don't think about it. Just feel, baby."

Blaine wasn't going to last, not that he wanted to. He could only think that he wanted more. It hurt to be hard this long and he was finally going to get release. He was trembling as Sebastian began to nip at his bottom lip and drag it into his mouth, lick at his tongue, and groan in his mouth. He panted against Sebastian's lips, lifting his hips up to gain more friction that Sebastian now willingly provided. His hand moved faster and Blaine moaned brokenly.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed. He felt like he might just sink right into the seat. He was so achingly hard, his cock throbbing with every one of Sebastian's touches, getting rougher and more demanding. All Blaine could do was whimper and thrust against the warm palm. It was too hot, so very hot in here, he felt the sweat bead on his forehead and start to drip down past his eyebrows.

"You're not gonna last, are you?" Sebastian purred and Blaine's only response was a desperate moan. "Do you like it when I talk dirty, Blaine?"

He was gasping, thrusting his hips up as Sebastian continued the movements with his hand that made Blaine writhe.

"What would you do if I said I wanted to fuck you?"

In a moment, Sebastian had straddled Blaine's lap. The only thing Blaine registered was the loss of friction and he growled at the loss, but Sebastian began to roughly roll his hips forward, grinding their cocks together.

"Oh god," Blaine groaned and his head dropped back, exposing his neck as he panted and thrust towards the weight in his lap.

Sebastian's mouth was right next to Blaine's ear and he began to whisper hoarsely in his ear as he grabbed at Blaine's hips and rocked faster. "I would make you scream, Blaine. You would scream so loud, only for me. I can give you so much more than he can. Has he ever done this?" He spread his legs wider around Blaine's thighs and pushed his hips down, circling them slowly.

Blaine's eyes flew open and growling moan tumbled from his lips.

"Guess not." Sebastian groaned, now clearly trying to keep himself in control. "God, Blaine, you feel so good. He's never made you lose control. But I can."

He lowered his head and sucked at Blaine's collarbone, thrusting his hips erratically. Heat rushed through Blaine's body. His eyes closed and his mind was lost into an overbearing mantra of don't stop don't stop don't stop.

"Let go, Blaine." Sebastian panted breathlessly. "Come."

Blaine felt the rush, the alcohol and heat making him dizzy, the stars appearing behind his closed eyelids. He didn't try to keep up with Sebastian's thrusts now. He could only sit there and take it, babbling incoherent mutterings under his breath.

"Come on, Blaine," Sebastian growled and circled his hips faster. "You want to. You want to let go so badly. Just do it. Don't think about it."

Sebastian thrust up in just the right place and Blaine's orgasm hit him without warning. He came with a muffled shout, clenching his hands where the rested on Sebastian's hips and squeezing his eyes closed as pleasure rushed through him in waves. His hips jerked with the strength of his orgasm and his body shook, the breath forced out of his lungs in a desperate whimper. He barely felt Sebastian shaking against him as he groaned and let go.

In the quiet that followed, there was only the sound of heavy panting and deep breaths as they came down from their highs. Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine's shoulder, his warm breath puffing against Blaine's overheated skin.

Blaine swallowed hard and Sebastian raised his head, both of their faces flushed with exertion. Sebastian gave him a small smile. "Bet he never made you feel like that."

Blaine was still having a difficult time seeing straight and he could only blink in response. Sebastian snickered and lifted himself off Blaine's lap.

"I… I want to… home. I want to go home." Blaine said in broken fragments, no idea how long they had sat there, his mind and body so tired.

Sebastian tilted his head, surveying him for a long time. "Alright," he finally said, getting out of the car slowly and going back to the driver's seat.

"Where do you live?"

Blaine mumbled his address and once again felt the lulling rock of the car. He forced his eyes to remain open. As the haze of his post-orgasm high began to clear, the reality of what he'd just done began to trickle back into his head. It seemed so much darker outside than it did before. He just wanted to be home, so he could forget all of this and shove it out of his mind and never have to relive it, even in his memories.

He closed off his thoughts for now, just watching the world streak by as blurs in the night. Sebastian was silent, only his eyes flickering to look at him in the rearview mirror again. When the car stopped, Blaine had one hand on the handle, but froze when Sebastian spoke.

"I could give you more, you know." He said quietly and it was the sincerity that made Blaine stop. Blaine looked up from the backseat, where Sebastian was slouched slightly, looking down. He turned in his seat, barely meeting Blaine's gaze. Blaine sat there, hand clenched on the door handle, because there was sadness in Sebastian's eyes. All of the cocky confidence was gone. "I could be more than he could."

There was more to Sebastian than anyone knew. Blaine saw that in his half-lidded glance. Sebastian was hiding something that made him vulnerable. And in this moment, Sebastian was letting down his guard, needing Blaine to know that he would do anything to be with him. Blaine's mouth opened slightly as this realization hit him. He was so closed-off and unfriendly because he wanted to be. He wanted people to see him as a threat. No one was supposed to see the fragile person behind the smirk. He was opening up to Blaine, needing him to know that he wanted to be with him.

Blaine looked up at him, seeing the shine in Sebastian's eyes.

"I didn't… I… just wanted you to… to see that I could be better, in every way." He whispered so softly.

Blaine wondered if he'd ever been open like this with anyone. If he'd only ever been overconfident and commanding, maybe he'd never had to be. There were so many emotions trickling in through Blaine's thoughts and he couldn't handle any more. He was so tired and he just wanted to go to bed, to sleep off the alcohol and the shame.

"No," he said in the same soft tone, but with more meaning behind the word. "You can't be."

Blaine opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, walking as quickly as he could on his shaking legs to his front door, not looking back. It was harsh, but it had to have gotten the message across. Sebastian had made him feel amazing, but he loved Kurt. Kurt made him feel amazing every day, not sexually, but it wasn't what he wanted their relationship to be based on. He didn't wait to see the look of hurt and shock morph into bitter anger on Sebastian's face before he pulled out of the driveway.

Blaine stumbled up the stairs and closed his bedroom door as quietly as he could to not disturb the silent household. He collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes or even take off his shoes. He curled up, hugging a pillow to his chest and trying not to hyperventilate as he cried, the shame, guilt, and utter self-loathing rushing in like a wave. He'd just cheated on Kurt. He didn't have sex with Sebastian, but to Blaine what they'd done was cheating on the same level. Nausea crept up in his stomach. He loved Kurt so much and he'd cheated.

He was so tired. His mind kept shifting from the fuzzy shapes of his room to the blackness of unconsciousness and he wanted so badly to let it pull him under so he didn't have to think about how much this hurt.

Or how much it would hurt Kurt.

He pressed his hand to his mouth, willing his sobs under control and failing. What had he done?


End file.
